fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss
Screams of terror. The crashing of crumbling buildings. Fires burning. Pleas for help. A look of pure hatred on his face as he slaughtered several high ranking officials. He would end it here. Everything would crumble and burn in these flames. The target was the castle. Hiding at the top, his so-called "Highness". With a splash of blood, he cut down several Exceed that crossed his path — as if they would be of any use here. They were next, anyway. In the past week since Solele had been captured, Jason had been on a full on rampage. While the commoners of Edolas were safe, Jason was intent on making a statement, and in the past week he had slaughtered the officials that helped Faust rule Edolas, in addition to decimating much of the Royal Army. By this point, the Exceed, their rulers from the higher land of Extalia, had come to view Jason as a threat to stability and sent several soldiers to make quick work of him. Jason, however, had cut them down with little issue. Nothing right now, human or Exceed, could withstand his anger. ---- In a dark chamber room, gathered around a large table sat multiple cloaked individuals. They sat in silence until an elderly man emerged from the entryway, making his way towards the table and taking his seat at the head, overlooking his company. The man was tall and slim, with a very long, wavy grayish-white hair reaching down below his shoulder, with a similar beard going down below his neck to his upper chest, and a matching mustache. His wide eyes gave off an aura of madness; he certainly had no good intentions. This man was Faust, the king of Edolas. King Faust overlooked the kingdom- having obtained information from Erza Knightwalker that they had captured a live Esper, he took a sip of his wine- which was actually the blood of orphans- which he himself had personally orphaned. "Excellent, excellent. He looked into an old-timey monitor. "Before we turn her into a plasma battery, perhaps a little bit of 'therapy' would be in store?" "Why?" One of the cloaked figures stirred, looking at Faust curiously through concealed face. "What is the point of altering the mental state of a battery?" "I concur with Lord Faust." Another cloaked figure, female judging by the voice, spoke up. "Even if it seems pointless now, it could serve as insurance later, in the event of her possible escape. It's taken several weeks to fully analyse the magical power inside her body; it's more than we assumed. There is always room for error." "I don't care!" Faust slammed his fist into the wall. "I want it done post-haste! That power, we must harness it in order to wipe those stupid, useless cats out!" "It will be done right away!" The group nodded in unison. Despite the man's eccentric commands, they almost always had some meaning to them; he had only Edolas' concerns at his heart, after all. The meeting adjourned as quickly as it had started, and the robed figures made their way to a hidden chamber. The location itself was rather eerie, completely dark except for the several soft lights that kept it lit. "I suppose it's time to begin." One of the figures said to the group at large. They approached a large stasis tube, where Solele floated in the liquid, unclothed and unconcious, but alive. She was attached to various wires and tubes; the variety of which kept her both alive and sedated. The leading figure, the woman, walked to a keyboard next to the stasis tube, and began to input a code. Several additional wires hooked themselves onto her skull. "Conversion begin." She whispered, pressing one of the keys on the keyboard. Solele's body began to jerk, her face contorting with pain as if an electric current was running through her body. "Initialize, Memory Suppression Program." Star Crossed Lovers "DON'T LET HIM PASS!" A male soldier shouted orders to his fellows; standing behind him was an army of 100 knights, all under the command of the Royal Family. "KILL THE BOY!" The soldiers, following the orders of their superior, charged towards Jason with the commanding officer leading them in, armed with various swords, spears, and wearing armor made specifically for these soldiers. "Get gone!" Jason snarled, dashing towards them, his trench knife glinting in the moonlight. Sweeping through them, Jason proceeded to cut them down with ease; limbs of all kinds were rolling, cries of pain reached the skies. "W-what is he!?" One of the soldiers shouted in fear, before finding himself entangled in strong metal threads. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jason's voice hissed in the man's ear as he felt the wires constrict, severing him into multiple pieces. The moment the other soldiers saw this, they began to retreat. Jason, however, was having none of it; he extended the wires towards the fleeing armored men, and they were entangled. Like a puppet master pulling on the strings of a marionette, Jason manipulated the wires to constrict, severing the remaining soldiers into chunks of flesh, blood, and bone. Covered in the blood of the fallen, Jason had extinguished the military might of the castle in relatively little time. "Now....for the castle..." He panted, his eyes looking up towards the castle of the king. "I'll bring you down from your perch today, Faust." Faust called out via megaphone, "I doubt that you can!" His monotonous voice continued to bellow, "But you've met your match, boy!" A beacon of light shot out in the form of a runic circle, revealing a mysterious figure. The figure stood up to make the runic circle shatter like glass, as the purple and silver armour shone. The armoured being was tall, with wolf-head shaped shoulder pads atop their broad shoulders and they stood on two legs. They resembled that of a royal knight with their strong form, impressive armour, and regal air that floated about them. "This is my ultimate knight!" "I destroyed one hundred of your armored forces, Faust!" Jason barked back, spinning the trench knife on his index finger before gripping it tight. "One more won't make a difference to me; every sing;e one of you is nothing! I'll crush him, and then come right for you." The knight stood simply in place, waiting for Jason's next move. It didn't really seem to be releasing an oppressive aura or anything- it felt like it was just an inanimate suit of armour, with absolutely nothing inside. Jason frowned. For all his bravado, this figure gave him a chilling feeling. He felt...nothing from that armor. Normally, he'd get a feel for his opponents, be it fear, arrogance, hatred, anything, he could feel a vibe. Not from this person. Jason felt nothing from him, and to be honest, it disturbing him. Acting quickly, he used his dagger to cut a large slab of rock from the ground, before chopping it into several fine pieces and sending the projectiles shooting towards the knight to serve as a distraction. The moment this action had been completed, Jason followed up, appearing behind the rockstorm with his dagger, thrusting it towards the knight's heart. Whoosh. In an instant, the knight vanished in the blink of an eye- warping into the air, it manifested a large shield with a sword sticking out from the top of it. This sword, however, possessed a negative surge of sorts- it seemed to have an eerie ethereal glow. Swinging downwards, the knight silently withdrew the sword...but instead, it launched the shield towards Jason- it seemed to be emitting a force of gravity that pushed away everything- violently, like a cannon shell. The shield shot forward like an impossibly fast bullet towards Jason, aiming to knock him away through sheer force. "What the hell...!?" Jason gripped the dagger, standing his ground as he raised it as if it would serve to shield him. The moment the shield got close, however, he was lifted well off his feet, the shield repelling him, but not quite touching him to do any real harm. "Is this...magic!?" The knight's blackened eyes gazed out at Jason, as it made a grasping motion, calling the shield back into it's hands. The knight suddenly slid along the ground, using it's shield as a sort of surfboard as it reached Jason, swinging it's enormous broadsword towards his body, aiming to slice him straight in half- an attack that was only enhanced by the extreme velocity. Wires began to spiral around Jason as he manipulated them, causing the wires to enclose on each other and create a thick, metal sheet. He stretched it in front of him, the wires providing a near elastic-shield that absorbed the impact of the blade. Jason, struggling as the force of the knight pushed him back, then wrapped the wires around the blade itself, and pulled, intending to bring the knight to his knees. All of a sudden, the knight voluntarily released their grip of their blade, allowing it to scatter towards Jason...however, in the blink of an eye, the knight vanished. Moments later, it reappeared in front of Jason, ripping the blade out of the wires in a single, foul movement, before slashing towards his chest furiously. Instinctively, Jason stepped back, however, he wasn't quick enough, and he felt the cold metal rip sharp pain into his body as it cut from his shoulder down to his lower torso, blood spurting out. Due to his quick action, the cut wasn't as deep as it might have been, but he was still in considerable pain. "Dammit!" Jason quickly grabbed onto the knight's sword, preventing him from escaping, and used his wires to draw in a katana from one of the fallen soldiers. "You're not getting away! I'll start by having your head!" He swung the blade up towards the man's neck, intending to decapitate him. While Jason didn't succeed in removing the head of the knight, it did manage to do something else, something far more sinister. With a woosh, the knight's helmet was knocked off, revealing... A rather youthful face, obviously female, with long white hair, and emerald eyes; which stared blankly at Jason, not even emoting an inch. Jason stopped dead, his arm still raised as brown eyes met green. "Solele..." He was stunned. The person he'd just been fighting...the one Faust referred to as his 'ultimate Knight'...was his fiancé, Solele. Jason's heart hardened in anger, and he turned to glare at Faust, who still stood watching from his perch. "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUST!" And without thinking, without paying any attention to the fact that he was still in a battle, Jason tore away from Solele, making a mad dash towards the castle, gripping his stolen sword tightly. "FAUST! STAY RIGHT THERE, I'M COMING FOR YOUR HEAD!" The boy made a wide leap, jumping high enough to scale the wall within seconds, floating briefly as he came face to face with the King for the first time. His eyes burning with hatred, the boy raised his sword. However, Erza Knightwalker deflected the strike instantly with a subtle movement of her spear, coming right out of nowhere in order to defend her king. "Don't think you'll win that easily. Even though the old bastard's useless by himself," "Knightwalker." Faust groaned. "Right. Here." ", doesn't mean that we're not here to fight for this rule!" She finished, swinging a second spear towards Jason's gut. Jason's face contorted in rage as he caught the blade which cut into his hand, and kept a firm grip on it, pulling Erza closer. "Get out of my way.." He hissed, throwing the woman by her spear towards the stone ground, and using this momentum to propel himself back towards Faust. He twirled the stolen katana in his hand, descending towards Faust with his blade poised to strike once more. "Wow, can you not." Faust backed up- forming a magical barrier around himself through the means of some sort of device- it seemed to be formed from a unique magical power, completely unlike the power of Edolas items. "Now, just try and touch me, boy!" "If you insist!" Jason swung his blade down — only to be met with the opposition of the barrier, his blade crackling against the magical forces. "Magic!? Again!? How is he using '''magic'!?" The barrier repelled him, sending the boy hurtling down to the ground. He caught himself, skidding along the ground. His hands were already ruined; this action couldn't hurt him anymore than they already were. He glared up at Faust, his eyes burning. SCHWING! A blade came right out of nowhere- swinging towards Jason's back. Solele Vorymor- or rather, that Black Knight had leapt up to confront Jason once more. Faust looked on in dissonant serenity- obviously, he was pleased with his little project. Maybe, he didn't need that nuke to destroy the exceed. He could easily just send Solele down to Extalia and have her destroy all of those useless cats. "Excellent, excellent...It's all falling into place." Jason slid out of the way; but just barely, he could feel the blade slice the air as it passed, he'd been close to becoming half the man he was right now. "''Dammit...I can't fight Solele..." He was right. Now that he knew who was under the mask and armor, he couldn't bring himself to raise a blade against her. The knight itself, or rather, Solele Vorymor, began to emit an aura of magical energy- no longer a lush emerald, it was simply a sickening black in texture. It flowed outwards like a stream, seemingly covering the entire castle in foul power. The knight's sword became engulfed in energy, with so much that it seemed to be no longer metal, but a simple mass of energy. All of a sudden, Solele swung forward, unleashing a powerful blast that sliced the top of the castle straight off due to the extreme force of the swing- all heading towards Jason. "This isn't Solele's magical aura..." Jason stood there, watching her come at him with a sinking feeling. "She's been corrupted...her's was much more pure than this...I remember it. It gave me happiness. This isn't it...!" He clenched his teeth. "Solele, what are you doing!? Don't you even recognize me!?" He shouted out to her; he didn't budge from his spot, didn't raise his sword to block the oncoming attack at all. Solele couldn't hear him- it seemed that nothing could get through to her. The magical energy pressed onwards, before...it dissipated. Solele's eyes began to flicker; a sign of resisting. This was not lost on Jason; his eyes were still better than a human's, and he caught tiny details like this. And this gave him some semblance of hope. He struggled to his feet, his body searing with the pain of his wounds, which he tried his best to ignore. He had to snap Solele out of this, and at least give her time to escape. He was losing too much blood to be alive much longer anyway. "Solele! Please...it's me!" He began to move towards her, his body rejecting the idea of movement, but his will overrode this. He had to get to her. "...." The knight remained absolutely silent and emotionless -Solele seemed to be unable to hear Jason-, raising it's shield- the eye on which suddenly opened, as if gathering and condensing magical energy, preparing to unleash a powerful attack... And Jason began to sprint towards Solele, his eyes focused entirely on her. Before she could proper gather her magical energies, Jason was there, his bleeding hands gripped firmly on her shoulder. "Solele! It's me. Please, you have to recognize me! You're my fiancé, you can't just forget!" His voice was growing more and more desperate, pleading even. Solele's eyes seemed to lighten up a fair bit- she fidgetted a bit; all signs of Jason's talking working upon her. Her grip upon the sword faded up a smidge- as she muttered the words, "J-Ja..." "That's right!" Within Jason's desperation flickered an ember of hope; she was recognizing him. He gripped her hands firmly, trying to keep a decent grip with his bloodied hands, looking into the girl's blank eyes. "Solele....I love you. Please, you can't forget me like this!" The edge of desperation was still there, but it was joined by something new; the fire of determination. Solele's eyes flickered over and over until they seemed to turn a different colour- however, after a few moments of her thrashing around, her emerald eyes came back to normal as she fell to the floor- the armour that encased her body had completely shattered into an uncountable number of fragments- which, seemed to be forged from magical energy- as they dissipated into the wind. "Ja-Jason...Where am...I...?" Relief washed over Jason, and he fell to his knees, a smile of pure relief crossing his face as he wrapped Solele in a vice-grip hug. Considering she was nude at the time, this was probably best for her dignity. Jason relaxed his grip on her, unable to keep from smiling; despite the fact that he was still losing a large amount of blood from his wounds. "You're at the Royal Palace. You got captured a week ago, remember?" "Y-Yes...." Solele stuttered a fair bit- she was completely out of tune with the surroundings; her mind had been shaken up a fair bit from this turn of events. "I just....what was I doing...?" She held her head tightly, almost catatonic from shock. Jason gestured to the long gash from his collarbone down to his lower side, which was still bleeding heavily, as well as the other wounds on his body. "As much as I hate to say it, you were trying to kill me..." He frowned, and hurriedly added. "But it wasn't your fault! You were under Faust's control!" Solele slowly nodded, accepting her situation. "Uh...huh..." Her mind was still a mess, and she could barely see. "I'm...so sorry!" She immediately attempted to tend to him, ignoring the happenings going on around the two- not even caring that they were in the royal family's council. "Let me fix that, you idiot!" "We don't have that kind of time, Solele!" Jason said, keeping a firm grip on her. "Now that I've got you back, I have no reason to hang around here. We need to run, and we need to run now." A platoon of guards surrounded them in an instant. "Oh, you think you can escape and everything'll be hunky-dory, right?" Faust smirked. "Too bad. Faust time! Guards, take the boy away, and recondition the girl!" Jason's eyes narrowed, and he released his grip on Solele, standing up slowly and looking at his surroundings. He could take them all out, it shouldn't be too difficult. "Solele..." He said slowly and quietly. "I'm going to need you to run." "Right..." Solele nodded as she began to run- managing to call upon her magic once more to form two wings of pure energy in order to perform flight- whooshing out of the window. Though she was incredibly remorseful about the whole thing, orders were orders- and if she didn't go, it'd all be for naught. ''"...I'm sorry." ''Those were the only words that Solele could think of, as leaving without a proper goodbye was the hardest thing to do for somebody like her. Jason began to spiral his familiar garrote wire around his person; a glint in his eye. Solele was going to be safe, and that's what mattered. He was already at Death's door right now anyway, dragging a few useless pieces of trash down with him wouldn't hurt. "Come and get me." The royal guardsmen (and Erza Knightwalker) slowly began to approach Jason, spears at the ready... FIN